Writers Block
by rozenmiko
Summary: Henry finds that even the great Author can get a serious case of writer's block. Emma and Regina try and give inspiration, only to find that muses are found in the most unorthodox places.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Block (and all the other things that happen in the average day of Henry Daniel Mills)

 _Henry finds that even the great Author can get a serious case of writer's block. Emma and Regina try and give inspiration, only to find that muses are found in the most unorthodox places._

xxx

 _SMACK_

A head of blonde hair appeared in his peripheral vision. Followed by the telltale clicking of his brunette mother's heels on the second floor landing. Henry groaned softly.

"I give up." He muttered, not even bothering to raise his head off the writing desk. The 15 year-old had been trying to start his English paper for the last hour. After coming back from the Underworld and getting back into the groove of school, he found himself wishing he had put it off for another week.

"Oh come on kid, it can't be all that bad." Emma laughed, poking his side before pulling the assignment closer to her to skim. "This should be easy, Hen! It's a fictional take on a historical event. You do this stuff everyday!"

Her son lifted his head slowly, giving his mother a completely exasperated look. "That's the thing, Ma! I can't make up anything because it's probably true. Somehow, someway, for someone in this town." He glared at a point on the wall. His frustration made more evident in the way the hall lights began to flicker.

"Henry." Came Regina's voice from the doorway of the den, where the other occupants of the house were seated. "What have we discussed about magical control?"

"Magic is energy that resides inside every living thing. What determines the level of energy, and thus the use of someone's magic is directly linked to their minds, and by extent, their emotions. Because I have a large amount of untapped natural energy, it is important that I keep a firm hold on my emotions. Ensuring that my magic does not unintentionally harm those around me." Emma took a good minute to stare at her son, then turned accusatory eyes on Regina.

"You are teaching our son to bottle up his emotions?" The bolde half yelled.

Regina scoffed, "Of course not Miss Swan. This is only a temporary means to keep his magic in check while he learns to control it."

"Still, can't we-"

"Do you have a better idea? Because the last time I checked, it took you becoming the _Dark One_ to gain full control of your own magic." Emma eyes narrowed and she growled softly.

"You know, out of the two of us, I don't believe _you're_ the one who gets to harass _me_ about dark magic." Hurt flashed in both their eyes, but neither acknowledged it.

'You know,' Henry pondered from his front row seat 'They say the ones you hold closest hurt you the most.'

XXX

Emma's yelp of pain jarred Regina from her nap. The brunette had spent the better part of the afternoon avoiding both her son and his other mother after the spat she`d had with Emma earlier in the day. The truce that seemed to come easily in Hell had become strained; almost to the point where the air around them became heavy with a tension neither woman understood. It was almost to the point where they couldn't even stand to be in a room together. Whenever they met in the station, or in her office they always seemed to get into some kind of argument. It was reminiscent of Emma's first year in Storybrooke, but now, she and the Savior were armed with the other's secrets, their pasts.

It hurt.

The mayor was loathe to admit it in the first few weeks, but now she could barely stand how much hurting Emma Swan pained her. Her musings were cut off by the door to her room flying open. Henry rushed in panicked and guilty, Emma seconds behind him protesting every step, neither happy it seemed.

"- fine kid! There's no need to-"

"But Ma! It could be poisoned or something! What if you get sick or die or-"

"Enough!" Regina looked from mother, to son, and back to mother. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Regina. Henry's just overre-"

"No i'm not!" Henry cut in, glaring at his blonde mother, before turning frantic eyes on her. "Emma was bitten, it was one of your flowers."

"She what?!" Quickly leaping from her bed, Regina scanned Emma for blood and spotted a small, weeping gash just above her left ankle. The princess let out a small 'omph' as she hit the floor, having had one of her legs literally pulled out from under her. Nimble fingers probed the skin around the laceration and watched in dismay as purple-black lines crisscrossed the skin around it. "When did this happen?"

She glanced up at the blonde, watching her grimace, but not receiving an answer.

"It had to have been a little more than an hour ago, when we were in the backyard." Henry provided. Regina eyed her son critically. She knew her son was aware of the dangers of being in her garden without her. Just as she thought, the teen was quick to correct himself. "The ball landed near one of the flower beds, Ma got it and we kept playing. I didn't know she got bit till a few minutes ago."

"I did not get _bit_ Henry!" Emma finally spoke after being silent for the whole ordeal. "One of the vines scratched me, i'm good." Regina squeezed her ankle, effectively gaining her attention.

"Was it a flower or a vine Miss Swan?" Emma gave the older woman a scowl, tugging her leg away. Or trying to.

"What does it matter?"

"Because," Regina scowled back, holding the appendage more firmly in her lap. "You could be dead before sunrise."

XXX

So I have this pretty much written. It won't be too long, maybe three or four chapters.

 _-rozenmiko_


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's Block (and all the other things that happen in the average day of Henry Daniel Mills)

 _Henry finds that even the great Author can get a serious case of writer's block. Emma and Regina try and give inspiration, only to find that muses are found in the most unorthodox places._

XXX

"I thought Mom said you shouldn't be moving around too much." Emma shot her son a small glare. But reluctantly resumed her place on the couch. Her leg was wrapped in some kind of magically infused bandage that absorbed the impurities that touched the skin. According to Regina, it would temporarily slow the effects of the poison until she could produce a proper antidote.

That is, if it didn't stop her heart first.

"Don't you have a paper to write or something?" Henry snorted.

"Ma, if I couldn't write at lunch, what makes you think I can possibly focus now?" The teen ducked to avoid a pillow aimed at his head. Said pillow was deftly caught by his adoptive mother, narrowly missing a vase.

"Henry! Don't patronize your mother!" Emma snickered and stuck her tongue out at her son from her place on the couch. "Thank you Regina."

"Don't. You'll be replacing anything you break, Miss Swan." A startled yip escaped the blondes mouth when Regina none too gently plucked a few hairs from her scalp.

"Hey! I'm on my deathbed here!"

Regina poked her head out from the kitchen to glare at the couch ridden woman. "You are _not_ going t-"

 _As these waves crash against the highway cliffs_

 _I'm so scared they'll flood me where I sit_

 _When roads they change to waterways_

 _They never carry home…_

"Hello?"

"Emma!" The blonde cringed at the sheer volume of her mother's voice. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home two hours ago!"

You'd think that after 5 years, Snow White would have eased up on her mothering role. Seeing as though her daughter was over 30 with a child of her own, but no. More often than not, she acted as though Emma was a rebellious teenager who was in desperate need of her mother's guidance. Now was one of these such times it seemed.

"Emma?"

"I'm at Regina's, Snow." The words pained her to say. She could almost see Snow White`s enraged countenance as she marched toward her apartment door, her puppy of a husband trailing at her heels.

"Emma! What have we told you about-" And with that, the sheriff muted the phone. Henry burst into another fit of laughter. A small grimace flicked across Emma face as her leg throbbed. She reached down to run her finger over the warm bandages and hissed.

"Miss Swan! What have I told you about touching it?" Small hands batted her own away. Regina then proceeded to unwrap the wound in order to check its progress. Emma grit her teeth as the cool air in the mansion stung her skin.

"Ow…" Concerned hazel eyes flicked to the blonde's face. Emma's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, bottom lip caught in between her teeth. "Please tell me its better than it feels."

"Well if you don't want to know- "

"Mom!"

"It's moving more rapidly than I first anticipated. Henry have you narrowed down the list of plants in the yard?" The teen produced a small list from his back pocket and handed it over. "thank you rear. Now, will you run upstairs and grab the Sherriff a dose of pain relievers from my bathroom? She`ll need it in the next few hours."

XXX

A loud grumbling could be heard in the kitchen. The sun had set an hour ago and still no progress had been made on the antidote. Regina had called her into the kitchen when the smell of herbs was strongest. Unfortunately, so was the scent of the Chicken parmesan Henry was eating for dinner.

"Remind me why I'm being denied actual food again?" The mayor didn't even turn around. "As I said before, anything in your system has the potential to counteract the antidote. That includes food and anything other than water. Besides, you wont be able to keep anything down."

Emma grimaced at the (very recent) memory. "Doesn't mean want to stave."

"Here, drink this." Emma eyed the brightly colored liquid warily, Regina had been feeding her potions for the last half hour in hopes of buying herself more time to finish the actual antidote. Most of them had left Emma feeling more than a little nauseous. And if Henry wasn't staring at them from the dining room table she would have downed enough cider to stop caring at this point.

It was a quarter til 9 when the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" Henry chimed before darting up the stairs. Regina huffed, "No running in the house! I swear he only does that when you're here."

"Well what am I supposed to-" The doorbell rang again accompanied by an insistent knock.

Regina marched over to the front door and wrenched it open, glaring at Snow White and her husband. "And what do you think you're doing disturbing me at such an hour?"

"Regina we just want to know if you've seen- "

"What have you done with Emma?" David shot his wife a disapproving look. "Snow, we've discussed this. We can't just accuse her of- "

"But her shoes are right there! How can you stand there and defend her when-"?

"Enough!" Emma had appeared on the stairs in the foyer, arms crossed and glaring heatedly at her parents. In the back of her mind, Regina noted she had pulled her pants leg down to cover the marks of her injury.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed. You would think she hadn't seen her daughter in moths and not just hours.

"A word outside please? "She didn't give them any time to protest, ushering them out of the doorway and shutting the door behind them. Without thinking, Regina conjured one of her thinker coats and tossed it over the blonde's head. 'If she insists on going barefoot she can at least wear a coat…'

XXX

Emma rounded on her parents with an unyielding stare. "Well? "

"We were worried something happened to you, honey." Snow defended. "I don't know how many times I've told you not to come over here but- "

"Excuse me?" David winced, he could tell this was going to get out of hand quickly. "Emma what your mother meant was- "

"No David, I want to hear what she was going to say." Emma watched Snow flounder for words for a few seconds before raising her chin and opening her mouth.

"She`s no good sweetheart. I don't know why you insist on wasting so much time with her. And you subject poor Henry to it as well. If you choose to put your life at risk day in and day out by being here at least make sure he`s safe by leaving him at home. I thought you knew better than this Emma."

"…. can you even hear yourself right now?" The blond seethed, "Because from where I'm standing, all I hear is bullshit."

"Emma Swan! I am your mother and you will not speak to me that way. "Snow looked scandalized, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"And I'm supposed to just let you talk about Regina like that? Hell no. Regina is one of the only people in this town I trust with my life. I don't care what you think she's up to. She has been in this house since we came back. And despite what you want to believe, she's a damn good mother to Henry, she would never hurt him. She loves that kid more than you two would ever know. And that's exactly why we come over here, because he is our son and I refuse to withhold him from her. She's the reason I even see him at all. So until you can accept that as reality, you can go play house with the kid that actually needs you to be his parents. "

From the other side of the front door, Regina stared unseeing at the lit chandelier. 'What? She can't really mean that.'

 _Can she?_

The mayor had just enough time to retreat to the kitchen and pretend she wasn't eavesdropping when the front door slammed shut. Regina braced herself on the sink. "I'm guessing they left." It wasn't a question, didn't need an answer.

Silence reigned and then, "Hey Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"What was in that last potion?" dark brows furrowed in confusion, dark red lips parted to question the blondes sudden interest when none was shown before. Regina never got to ask, when she turned around, she could only catch a glimpse of Emma Swans body crumpling to her linoleum floor.

XXX

 _So yeah... thanks for reading and review!_

 _-rozenmiko_


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's Block (and all the other things that happen in the average day of Henry Daniel Mills)

 _Henry finds that even the great Author can get a serious case of writer's block. Emma and Regina try and give inspiration, only to find that muses are found in the most unorthodox places._

XXX

 _"_ _EMMA!"_

 _Regina?_

 _God my head… I'm goanna be sick._ Bleary green eyes fluttered before opening fully. For a minute, she panicked, not recognizing the high ceiling or the bed with an impossibly high thread count. Every muscle from her waist down ached as though she had run a marathon after humping form the roof of the clock tower. Emma tried to get up, but only managed to rest on her elbows before a wave of dizzying head swept over her.

"Oh thank God, Emma…"

"Re- Regina?" Her voice sounded faraway to her own ears. Low, raspy and nearly unrecognizable. Clearing her throat hurt too much. She sighed in relief as a cup was pressed to her lips. A scant few drops slid down her throat before it was taken away.

"Shush, don't try to speak." Slender arms snaked under her to support her head and shoulders. Emma let out a shuddering breath, allowing her head to rest on Regina's shoulder. The two stayed there for a few minutes. Emma could feel the brunettes intense gaze, but couldn't muster enough strength to acknowledge it. Her only focus was keeping the contents of her stomach down.

XXX

The sound of the door opening alerted Regina to the entrance of their son. The two shared a look, Henry shaking his head at the unasked question. Tiptoeing closer, the teen set tray of broth, crackers, and water on the bedside table.

"Has she woken up again?"

"In and out of conscientiousness for now. Has the potion turned?" her son shook his head worriedly.

"Does it usually take this long?"

Regina gave a weary sigh, gently extracting herself from the large bed in her guest room where she and her son had set up a temporary hospital-like room for Emma. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

 _11:28 pm_

On the bed, Emma curled into herself. Murmuring intolerably before burrowing into the space Regina just vacated. The two brunettes quietly made their way down the hall to ensure their conversation didn't accidently wake the blonde.

"I know you've read the spell books, Henry… This potion may not even work with Emma`s magic." She hated to tell her son this, but she needed him to be prepared if Emma didn't survive the night. One of them had to be. But her son was a stubborn boy. Even when he had come thundering down the stairs nearly two hours ago to assist her in moving Emma, he had refused to consider that the poison running through her veins was anything more than a temporary one. It had come to the point where his mother had sent him to watch over the antidote which she herself was unable to finish earlier, in the hopes that it would keep him mostly occupied. Allowing Regina time to think.

XXX

"Shit…" Regina was going to kill him for making a mess on her floor. Henry hastily bent to pick up the scattered pages of the book his mother had been working out of. The boy sighed in frustration when he accidentally kicked a sheet under the stove. Shooting a glare at the offending appliance, Henry resigned himself to his fate. Lying flat on the floor, the teen reached his hand under the stove. He prayed he wouldn't get bitten by anything. Or, god forbid, have something crawl up his arm. His hand swept through the damp space, but he couldn't feel the paper. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and used the flashlight. A flash of bright blue near the back corner caught his eye.

Henry sat up, brig the scrap of paper with him. "A Post it?"

Sure enough, in his hand was a bright blue sticky note. Henry could tell by the faded color and frayed edges the note was old. Why had it been under the oven? There was a list of ingredients he found. He vaguely recognized his mother's handwriting, the words themselves however…

 _Five drops of black rose nectar_

 _A sprinkle of moon dust_

 _Rot of the Agrabah dessert bloom_

If Henry didn't know any better, he would have thought this was a recipe. He turned to put the scrap of paper into the trash when something crumpled under his feet. The sheet the held the antidote.

 _Five drops of black rose nectar_

 _A sprinkle of moon dust_

 _Hair of the afflicted_

"No way." Taking a second look at the pages, a knot began to form in Henry gut. The more recent version of the two spells was obvious and the blue post it had one ingredient compared to its counterpart: A cherub's tear. Could that be why the potion was refusing to come together properly? Could they truly be missing such a key ingredient?

"Mom!"

XXX

 _Guys if I ever take more than two weeks to update, please feel free to poke me. This was a ridiculous amount of time. I apologize._

 _This little project is coming to a close, what do you think?_

 _-rozenmiko_


End file.
